


Forever

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: we'll have to do this together [12]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Languages, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: The truth is easy; what comes after isn’t.





	Forever

Pierce shows up at the penthouse.

He doesn’t know why, he’d been planning to head home, but somehow he’d turned toward Lux instead.

“Do you still want to spite your father?” Pierce demands, wondering why he didn’t think of it earlier. “Is that why you love me?”

The word hangs in the air between them.

_“I love for my sake and mine alone,”_ Lucifer says, wounded, in the language spoken before Babel.

_“What do you desire?”_ Pierce asks, in the same tongue.

_“Eternity,”_ the Devil answers. _“With someone that chose me.”_

They sit, unmoving, silent, achingly still, unable to proceed.


End file.
